A Falling Feather
by FeathermistXx
Summary: Feather has had a dark past, she lives throughout the clan territories, she is found in the forest... But something goes wrong, Feather joins LeafClan but will her ambitions take over her life or will she be able to finally be happy? ( It gets better because my writing improves :') )
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

A starry figure of a cat, slunk in the shadows towards the three cats sleeping.

" You'r the one.." Cloverstar huffed gently, ruffling the kittens fur before touching her nose to the kittens forehead. A white light glimmered for a few seconds before disappearing, " After this things will get better I promise... I will watch over you..." Cloverstars green eyes looked grimly at the young kit, " We will meet again young one.. " Clovertsar said before turning and disappearing

Cloverstar watched the kit, know known as Feather. Tumble in the soft grass with her parents, " Jaysong, did I pick the right one...?" Cloverstar mumbled, Jaysing looked at her and nodded " It had to be done.. "


	2. A Brutal Death

Chapter 1:

" Feather, that's what we should name her " Ever said gently, looking down at the silver tabby kitten curled at her stomach, " i agree, it fits her perfectly " Spirit said cheerfully, before curling up with Ever and Feather.

2 moons later

I blinked, as Ever and Spirit stood above me, my eyes clouded with confusion. " Wh-whats happening? " I stuttered, Ever glanced back at me " Some Clan Cats want to drive us out.. but they won't! we will keep you safe... " Ever said hurriedly, before hissing at the approaching patrol, " Feather, you see that bush quickly go roll in the leaves and hide in it to hide your scent OK? " Spirit said in a hushed voice. I nodded, before bounding off silently towards the bushes, i rolled in the leaves, slightly masking my scent.

i positioned myself, as i glanced through the bushes as three cats approached, a silver cat, black and a brown tabby. They circled my parents, the silver cat darted forward, tackling my father. My eyes widened with horror, as the black cat known as nightshade, slowly bit into my mothers throat, my father was already on the ground, blood pooling, his throat teared open, half his pelt missing, the white cat snowflake sat licking the blood of her paws with the silver cat minnowclaw, a satisfied look was on their faces, blood splattered on their pelts, theirs and my parents.

tears trickled down my face, i bounded out of the bush towards my parents bodies. my paws were soon drenched in teh blood. the rest of the nigth i sat with them, before attempting to bury them in the bushes. ( she cant herself shes only 3 moons )

Cloverstars POV:

I sat next to Feather, as she mourned her parents brutal death. " I'm sorry but this was theri destiny, and yours... " I stayed with ehr the nigth and when the sun came up i left, but watched her above...

 **Please review give feedback ( this was done quickly so dont judge, aslo this si my frist thing ive done ;) follow my Instagram ( warriors one ) i_am_feathermist and my star stable account my youtube is also crystal diamondbridge 3 thanks fro reading. dont i love promoting xD ahaha sorry! also sorry for it being so short .-. )**


	3. Meeting Cloverstar

Chapter 2:

1 week after Feathers parents died

A strange cat padded up to me, the stars in her pelt and her green luminescent eyes glowing brightly, "Hello little one " the cat spoke kindly before sitting down in front of me, " w-ho are you? '' I looked up at the cat warily, " Oh! don't be afraid, i'm Cloverstar and I will help you through your life, i can teach you to hunt, fight and much much more! " Cloverstar said, before smiling at me. After awhile of Cloverstar explaining how to hunt to me, the beautiful starry glade started fading, Cloverstar was gone, but not her presence...

Cloverstars POV

Feather woke up, and poked her head out of the bush her brilliant pale blue eyes sparkled with the new knowledge f hunting, " I can't wait to start hunting, Cloverstar said rabbits like large open areas, like the moors... fish in water of course. I'm going to try fishing, since there is a river just here! " Feather said determinedly, before padding towards the river, her paws slightly sinking into the mud next to the river bank.

Feathers POV

I looked at the water, seeing my reflection my eyes darkened, i pawed the water, destroying the image with ripples. I quickly shook my head and went back to fishing, " Hmm... i guess you just scoop it out of the water with your paws..? " I said to myself, i narrowed my eyes as i saw something silver skim the water, jumping at the opportunity, I dove my paw into the water, and flicking it out clumsily, it landed on the mud, it was struggling, trying to get closer to the water, i quickly smacked my paw onto it, but it slipped out and splashed back into the water, i growled angrily before continuing.

around 30 mins later

I looked around, about to give up after missing the first fish, i hadn't seen another one, i looked around one last time, and i saw a small school of fish, i narrowed my eyes before flicking my paw in quickly, flicking out three fish small fish, they landed a bit away from each other, i darted and quickly killed the first one, before darting to the next and killing it, i was about to go for the third but it had gotten to the water. " Well at least two is good enough for today... i think tomorrow ill try mice or voles ... " i smiled awkwardly before turning to bite into the soft flesh of the fish " hmm, that's good! i should try hunting fish more.. " I said softly before going off to practice my hunting...

 **thanks for reading this chapter, i hope im getting better! if you have anything i could improve on and such please tell me! ^-^ thanks again and byee**


	4. Gatherings?

Chapter 3:

 _ **Ugh so sorry for the really LONG wait . I've been busy and I was working on all that stuff :) I've been working on my English more so i hope its better now! I'm also changing to 3rd Person because i think it'll be easier**_

The stars shone brightly, as the full moon caused shadows. Feather sat on the large branch, her long bushy tail swishing in the warm breeze, her eyes travelled to a large group of cats " hmm?" she muttered, crouching lower, her silver pelt gleamed in the moonlight making her look ghostly. Feather noticed another group following soon after the other, and then another until the last one came. "I wonder if they would notice if i slipped it the edges," a mischievous smirk, formed as she leapt down from the branch, landing on the soft grass.

Feather was crouched low under a bush, as the last of the remaining cats made their way towards the island. It soon went silent and the cats higher up started talking, 'Boring' I thought as i scrambled out of the bush, making my way along the side of the island. Feathers icy blue and purple eyes widened, "S-so many cats," Feather said quietly, before quickly leaping to the side of the island, crouching low, she slunk in the shadows until she got around the island and close enough to hear and watch the cats. "A rogue has been scented in our territory -" a long furred russet tom said before getting cut off by a black she cat with bright amber eyes "I have also scented a rogue! Maybe it is scouring our territories for prey?" She said, " So have we," The two other cats chimed in.

After they discussed prey and the rogue, the cats began to talk to each other, a few of the younger looking ones went of to the bushes. Feather lifted her head as she stood, her ears flicked backwards as she heard a group of voices coming towards her, Feathers eyes widened, 'I'd better go!' she thought, but before she could leave she heard a cat exclaim, "Who's that? I haven't seen her from any of the other clans," a medium sized dark grey tabby, stated his dark blue eyes narrowing, " I bet it's that loner everyone was making a fuss over! " a brown cat said, before walking closer. " Smells like one, " a white she cat said, before padding closer.

I narrowed my eyes at the group of cats advancing towards me... I turned away and started padding off, " W-wait! if you leave we'll tell the leaders about you, and you would be a mouse brain to challenge the leaders!" The dark grey tom said, his eyes narrowed, as he slowly took a step closer. "... Fine what do you even want?" I snapped, I looked back at the tom glaring. "Tell us you'r name, and why your going into our territories and then you can go" a sandy coloured she cat said, her blue eyes narrowed on me, " Fine. I am Feather, and I go into 'you're' territories because they aren't yours, and i can go where i like. " I said bitterly, before turning away and padding off... But footsteps followed...

 ** _Was this okay? I had to gp strait after so not much time plus i'm sick! D: anyways please send some reviews they would really help!_**


	5. The Forest

_Okay_ _ **I got some reviews so I'm going to try using their advise! :) so I'm gonna say that Feather didn't hear the paw steps behind her so it works even though it won't make sense with what I said last chapter . enjoy, I'm also gonna try make this longer!**_

Feather picked up her pace slightly, her ears flicked backwards as she thought she heard something, ' I'm sure it's nothing, maybe a mouse or something' she thought before leaving the island.

I glanced at the I had been at earlier, turning the opposite direction towards the more forestry territory. "I'll find somewhere to rest and then keep moving in the morning," I muttered, as I padded towards the forest, "I guess I'll sleep under a bush. Again," I sighed before crouching down under a bush, the leaves were soft. As I closed my eyes darkness surrounded me, a large calico cat leapt towards the cream cat, the cream cat yowled in anger and bit hard on the calicoes leg,p before flipping th calico, "Such a shame you won't be able to tell the clan about me, and my cats" the cream cat said, cruelly before, lunging for the calicoes neck. I flinched and looked away as a peircing yowl sounded, before it went silent and the surroundings faded.

My eyes snapped open, I drew in a shaky breath and shuddered as u thought of what I just saw. "T-that was just a dream Feather, not real you're safe," I said before crawling out of the bush I was in, I shook my pelt a few leaves fell to the ground, as I looked around as the early morning light pooled into the forest. I started padding off, but I stopped, "I can smell the rogue again," hissed a cat, "we should probably go find it," another cat said, "can I look?" A familiar cat mewed. 'It's that dark grey tabby from the island last night' I thought flattening my ears.

( POV change we are the dark grey tabby now

I glanced at Stonedust my mentor, "Fine, but if you find the rogue don't attack them, and bring Clearpaw with you," Stonedust said with a flick of his tail, I nodded and Clearpaw followed as we left the mentors. "Do you think it's the she cat from the other night? Feather was her name I think," I said, narrowing my eyes as I open my mouth tasting the air, "Darkpaw when we find her are we even going to chase her out?!" Clearpaw asked, "I don't know" I mumbled.

 _ **Lost ideas for the rest of this chapter, so I'll be trying to make these longer and please review :)**_


	6. Fox?

_**Gonna try make this chapter longer :'D**_

Feather whipped her head towards the sound of a cat, only to see dark grey cat from last night tripping over a bush and landing on the dusty ground. Darkpaw quickly stood up, his fur sticking out at all angles as he regained his balance but, a cream cat toppled on top of him. Darkpaw huffed angrily, before pushing Clearpaw off, "Get off of me Clearpaw!" Darkpaw hissed before lashing his tail and standing up, Clearlaw stood up and stepped towards Feather, "What are _you_ doing here?" Clearpaw sneered, "Leaving," Feather said glaring at Clearpaw, "You should probably Le-" Darkpaw mumbled before stopping, he looked at Feather as if she were a whole clan attacking him. "F-Feather t-turn a-round," Clearpaw stammered. Feather opened her mouth and scented something putrid, "F-Fox," Darkpaw said, Feather whipped around.

It long snout faced Feather, her eyes widened with fear, but soon with anger. "You two go, and get your friends I heard that there were more of them, I'll fight the fox until you all get here!" Feather growled before fluffing out her fur, making her bigger. Darkpaw and Clearpaw nodded pelting towards where their mentors would've gone.

I leapt towards the fox, the fox turned and slashed at me, along my ribs, pain spiked through my chest, blood oozed out of the wound. I narrowed my eyes, and darted away and leapt onto its back, clawing at it, blood splashed onto my paws, as I flinched thinking back to when my parents were killed. I shook my head and bit down hard, in a desperate attempt to not be thrown off, "You Fleabag," I yowled, before being flung off, I hit the tree and I struggled to stand up the world was spinning but I blinked trying to focus. It approached me as I struggled to stand, it bit my leg and shook me before dropping me, using the opportunity I scrambled up clawing its face. The fox growled in anger and then slashed across my face, blood blotched out my vision on my left eye making it Harding, it pinned my and bit my neck, but before it could kill me I saw a blurry outline of a shape, a black cat and a grey cat along with the two cats from before, Clearpaw and Darkpaw I think it was..? I went to stand up but my legs gave way, the world became blurry and then soon darkness overcame me.

I blinked as I looked around, a large field stars in the grass, and there was Cloverstar making her way over too me, "Hello Feather," she smiled, "Am I dead...?" I mumbled as I stood up, the wounds were gone, Cloverstar looked at you and smiled "No not yet, you haven't fulfilled your destiny, but you are very close to death Feather, just keep fighting, we will watch over, and if you see me when opyour out one day, don't say anything," Cloverstar smiled kindly, before fading away. "No wait! What's my destiny?! Clovertsra you can't just leave!" I yowled but it faded away into darkness along with everything else.

(POV CHANGE )

"Stonedust, do you think she'll be okay?" I said before looking at Clearpaw, "Who knows, we just have to get her too Gingersplas, and Rowanflame they'll know what to do." Stonedust said, Echolight glanced at Clearpaw and I before smiling, "So she told you she would fight the fox and told you to get us? How did she know we were there?" Echlight questioned, "W-we didn't tell her, she said she heard more then two voices," Clearpaw answered quickly. Echolight stayed silent for a second, "I like the sound of this cat, she's strong, and good hearing. I wouldn't be surprise if Crowstar asked her to join the clan, she'd be a good warrior, that is if she survives," Echolight said. I nodded before glancing at Clearpaw, and then I though 'If she becomes a clan cat, she would be Featherpaw and me and Clearpaw would have to see her everyday along with all the other apprentices, and she didn't seem super nice or happy. Let alone someone who you would want to be friends with' I flattened my ears as I thought of it, Clearpaw must have guessed what I thought and nodded, rolling his eyes.

 _ **Ahh I hope this is okay . anyways thanks for reading please review and all that jazz :)**_


	7. LeafClan

_**ahh sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school! . anyways I'm gonna get this up before I have camp so I won't reply to anything for a week starting Monday. Also if I change it to 3rd to 1st POV I'll say but it should only happen at the start so I can describe it better :) enjoy!**_

" Willowpelt, how are the wounds?" A cat mumbled, "Her wounds will heal, no infections so I expect her to wake up soon," a soft voice spoke. I blinked, my vision was blurry but soon I could see clearly. I lifted my head, but pain seared through my whole body as soon as I moved, "Hmm? You're awake? Great!" A small brown cat with grey eyes peered down at me. "Who are you? And where am I?" I mumbled, before sitting up ignoring the pain, "Oh yes! You're in the medicine cat den, because you got hurt fighting that fox. Might I add that was very brave of you! I wouldn't attack a fox by my self. You must be so strong! And then Stonedust, Echolight, Darkpaw and Clearpaw came and brought you to me, and my I was amazed you were still alive and then-" the she cat stopped for a second, and sighed " Sorry for rambling, I do that when I'm excited, anyways I am Willowpelt, the medicine cat for LeafClan!" Willowpelt exclaimed, before glancing back at me. I flicked my ear, "So. When can I leave?" I asked, "LEAVE?!" Willowpelt meowed loudly, she gaped at me, "What? Am I not aloud to leave," I growled, the fur on my back starting to spike up. "No,no,no,no! Of course you can, but you would be great for this clan! I mean you fought a fox yourself and have good hearing, so basically a good hunter AND fighter!" Willowpelt rambled.

(1st person to 3rd person)

Crowstar padded out of his den, and headed over towards the medicine den. As he neared it he heard Willowpelt rambling on about fighting and hunting? 'What is she on about now?' Crowstar thought before sighing and walking into the den.

Feather immediately noticed that another cat had entered, and she narrowed her eyes on a black tom with white tail, ears and back left paw. Willowpelt saw Crowstar, and perked up, "Crowstar! She woke up!" Willowpelt said cheerfully, "Willowpelt weren't you meant to tell me if she woke up," Crowstar sighed before glancing at the cat. Crowstar padded closer to Feather, "So, what's your name?" Crowstar said before sitting next to Willowpelt, "Feather. " Feather said, coldly, her eyes narrowed into slits. Crowstar paused, and Willowpelt, watched intently "Well I have a deal for you," Crowstar said, narrowing his green eyes on the Feather, "What deal?" Feather said slowly.

"If you become a member of LeafClan, we will protect you and you will not be cast out of territories, you will have a Medicine cat to take care of you when hurt, or sick and you will be trained by a mentor." Crowstar said and Willowpelt nodded along with what Crowstar had said. Feather paused for a moment thinking, 'If I join, then there will be fresh prey, I can learn how to hunt and fight easier, instead of just testing things out and using Cloverstar to help me. And then maybe I can get revenge on the cats that killed my parents' Feather thought bitterly, her eyes narrowing slightly, " Okay I'll join. " Feather said.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high ledge!" ( I couldn't come up with anything sorry!) Crowstar yowled, cats soon started to crowd around the clearing, "As most of you know, a few days ago a loner, fought a fox, to help Darkpaw and ClearPaw, and I have decided to offer her a place in the clan, she accepted so now Feather will become a apprentice, and learn the ways of our code." Crowstar said, some of the cats in the clearing looked shocked while others looked happy.

Crowstar signalled for Feather to step into the the clearing. Feather padded forward and stopped in the middle of the clearing, "Feather you have shown us that you're worthy of becoming a LeafClan apprentice. From this Day forward you will be known as Featherpaw, your mentor will be Frostheart. Frostheart you have shown yourself to be, loyal and a strong fighter, I hope you pass these skills to Featherpaw and teach her our ways." Crowstar meowed.

Frostheart padded towards Featherpaw, and licked her should smiling. Feather looked up at Frostheart, and smiled slightly. The cats in the clearing started chanting "Featherpaw!Featherpaw!" Feather blinked and looked around. 'This is my home now.' Feather thought, before following her mentor as Frostheart beckoned her over.

 _ **i hope this is okay! I don't know if I did the right thing for the apprentice ceremony, but I just used what I could remember ahaha! Anyways please review and tell me what I could improve! If you want your OC to be in here just tell me about it, and I'll give you Fred's at the end of the chapters I use! bye for now! Oh and, I'm thinking of doing some art of Feather? Would you guys like me to add them to chapters or not? :) THANK YOU FOR EDITING THIS FOR ME Cascade Of Raining Ice! 33**_


	8. Fitting in

**_Ahh that was a long break! sorry i have been focusing on my video editing :) and playing some games :') guess what! two new books out this month! and guess who's ordering them after Easter?! meeeee! anyways this is my happy Easter present thing, if i don't get time to update again! It's Also snowing, because i'm up in the mountains and its coming closer to winter. help ;-;_**

( starts in 3rd person )

Featherpaw padded over to her mentor Frostheart, "Featherpaw today I am going to show you the territory, and the best places to hunt," Frostheart mewed, "Okay," Featherpaw nodded curtly, and started following Frostheart as she padded out of the gorse tunnel. Featherpaw glaced around, 'I like the trees, but how there isn't too much undergrowth that i will constantly trip...' Featherpaw thought as she looked at the large birch and oak trees that surrounded her, small bushes around the bases of the trees, but the ground was a balanced mix of undergrowth and clear ground.

Frostheart looked back at Featherpaw and then slowed her pace and stopped near a riverbank, "This;" Frostheart nodded towards the river and sandy bank, " Is where you learn to swim, and fish, but we rarley fish and we only learn to swim because if there are storms it can flood." Frostheart said before turning around to face Featherpaw. Featherpaw looked up, her light and dark blue eyes widening slightly, "Let's go to the borders now shall we? After that I will take you back to camp and we will take the rest of the day off." Frostheart suggested, Featherpaw nodded and followed her Mentor.

~ Time Skip ~

"Okay, let's go back to camp now," Frostheart ssaid cheerfully, Featherpaw had been able to catch two mice, and Frostheart caught a Finch and a Vole. "Tomorrow we will train with some of the other apprentices, and we will do fighting," Frostheart mumbled through the feathers and fur of the prey she was carrying, Featherpaws eyes widened, an image of her parents being killed d in her mind, she quickly shook her head, and continued following Frostheart in silence. Frostheart pushed her head through the entrance, Featherpaw on her paws.

Darkpaw, Clearpaw, Leafpaw, and Ashpaw Sat in a group, they glanced up when Featherpaw padded into the clearing along with her mentor Frostheart. "So, what's the deal with Featherpaw anyways?" Leafpaw Asked, her large pale green eyes, were large with curiosity, "Well, she's the cat from the gathering, and we found her on our territory, and then the fox and yeah, you already heard that part though." Darkpaw mewed, his eyes following Featherpaw as she made ehr way to the fresh kill pile, "Apparently some of us are training with her tomorrow? do you know which apprentices are?" Clearpaw said with a smirk. All four apprentices sat in silence for a few seconds, before Darkpaw looked up, "Well I think I am, because Stonedust said I was battle training with some other apprentices tomorrow?" Darkpaw mewed, "Hmm... well, Ebonypaw and Riverpaw still have to get back, but Riverpaw and Featherpaw have already started talking, I think both of them will become friends, as well as Ebonypaw? not too sure, Ebonypaw talks to everyone," Ashpaw said sighing, Anyways, let's go get some fresh kill? I'm starving!" Leafpaw said excitedly, before jumping up.

Featherpaw placed her two mice on the prey pile, "Good job today Featherpaw, make sure you're ready for tomorrows training, okay?" Frostheart waved her tail as she padded off towards some of the other warriors. Featherpaw nodded, and turned back to the fresh kill pile, picking up a small vole, she padded off towards the edge of camp, and sat down placing the vole onto the ground, before she crouched down, biting into the soft flesh.

Riverpaw and Ebonypaw bounded back into camp, prey hanging from their mouths. Riverpaw and Ebonypaw placed their prey on the fresh kill pile, before picking their own prey and padded over to Featherpaw, "Hey Featherpaw!" Ebonypaw smiled as he sat down net to her and began eating, "Hey Ebonypaw and Riverpaw. How was training?" Featherpaw replied to her friends, "It was alright, we hunted and did a patrol," Riverpaw replied, her mouth still full of her prey. Featherpaw and Ebonypaw purred in amusement, "Hey are you guys doing battle training tomorrow?" Ebonypaw asked, "Yeah I am," Featherpaw replied happily, her eyes bright and Riverpaw nodded in agreement, her eyes shining as she gulped down the last of her prey.

Darkpaw had just finished his vole, he glanced over to Featherpaw and saw how happy she looked, 'It's good she's fit in here' Darkpaw thought, before turning back to his friends.

 _ **Thanks for reading! I hope this isnt too bad! Please reveiw they really help me improve my writing! 3 have a good Easter if i dont get time to update again!**_


End file.
